


Let Me Know

by DaenyT



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Awkward, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Pray for me, Reader-Insert, Smut, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenyT/pseuds/DaenyT
Summary: You see Patrick doing something you wished you hadn’t. Now he won’t leave you alone.





	1. Chapter 1

You walked cautiously through the empty streets of Derry. You held your arms close to your body, rubbing them to protect yourself from the bitter cold air. The click clack of your heels echoed through the otherwise quiet streets. The shadows that danced in the dark corners only added to your nerves. You didn’t feel safe alone. Leaving the party alone probably wasn’t the best thing you could’ve done. You truly regretted it now.

 _You’re fine_ , you whispered to yourself. Trying to reassure yourself but doing nothing to calm your nerves.

You neared a very familiar alleyway. It was the same one you passed everyday after school. In the light of day there was nothing to be afraid of. But it felt different now. You didn’t dare walk next to it. Instead you started crossing the street when you heard a scream bounce of the walls of the alley, into the open.

You stopped walking.

You didn’t dare move, breath caught in your throat, too scared of making a sound. You had no time to run for help before the screams turned into loud moans and soft grunts could be heard too. You then realized what was happening. Your cheeks burned bright red at the thought.

You were listening to people having sex.

You have never seen or even heard anything like it before. Like a curious child you were intrigued by what you heard.  
_Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if I took a peek_ ,  
you thought innocently(or maybe not so innocently).

Slowly rounding the corner, careful not make a noise. Getting caught would be extremely embarrassing. Peeking your head you took in the lewd scene before you.

The couple stood twenty feet away. A girl, with beautiful blonde hair cascading around her bare shoulders, was pressed up against the dirty brick wall. Her purple dress was bunched up around her waist while her long tan legs wrapped around another figure. A tall lean figure. His jeans and underwear were pooled around his slim pale legs. He was holding her up by her ass with his long wiry arms. His head buried in her neck kissing and sucking at it, while he pounded mercilessly inside of her again and again nonstop. Moans fell from the girls lips. Her head falling back in pleasure.

A strange feeling came over you as you watched and you couldn’t help but stare at the couple with curiosity. You knew staring for too long would only bring problems but you couldn’t pull your eyes away.

You saw a pair of bright green eyes flicker up to you. Your cheeks became hot with embarrassment. Panicking you backed up a little, stumbling slightly on your heels from the fast movement. But the mischievous glint in his eyes stopped you. You recognized that creepy stare.

Patrick Hockstetter.

The girl didn’t seem to have noticed your perverted gaze but he did. He saw you alright. He made direct eye contact. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking the smirk spread across his pale face. He started pounding faster and harder into the blonde, never breaking eye contact with you. More moans fell from the girls mouth but she was soon forgotten. It felt like just you and Patrick. It felt like you were in a trance. You couldn’t look away from him. The way he moved and looked at you, his bright eyes staring intensely into you. The wild look in his eyes making you feel uneasy. But you couldn’t get enough.

Then the girl screamed out.  
”Oh _Patrick I’m gonna cum !”_ , He let out a loud giggle, it was a sound you were sure would haunt you at night, and you knew it was directed to you. Never breaking eye contact he came inside of her.

This seemed to break the trance. Breathing heavy you ran as fast as you could in heels. All the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was uncomfortably hot. Being inside all day was torture, deciding that outside would be a little better you walked to the park. It really wasn’t any better. You lied down under the shade of a huge tree. The calm wind seemed to whisper and sway through the leaves. You let your eyes close digging your fingers into the cold, wet mud, caking your fingernails with the soft dirt. For a second you forgot how unbearably hot it was. You felt like you were floating away.

You didn’t react immediately when you felt someone hover over you. Instead your eyes remained closed and you let out an irritated sigh.  
“What?”, You asked annoyed.  
“Just enjoying the view”, an amused chuckle escaped his lips. “You look a lot cuter like this ya know”.

You couldn’t help but let panic set in over you. Slowly you let your eyes open. He was kneeling next to your head. His face was too close for comfort, and you could feel his hot breath fan over your face, it sent shivers down your back. His dark hair framed his pale face in a very flattering manner. His mouth set into that familiar creepy smile as his intense green eyes stared into yours.

You couldn’t think of something to say so you just stared back at him. None of you moved for a good minute. The awkwardness of it all made your cheeks turn a shade of pink. You got up abruptly, almost hitting your forehead against his chin. You swiped at your skirt, in a desperate attempt to get rid of the mud that would most definitely stain. It didn’t help, not that you cared right now. Because suddenly you forgot to walk. Is that stupid? Yes, but you were so aware that Patrick was watching every move you made, it was overwhelming.  
“I’m glad I found you [Y/N], he said quickly catching up to you”.

_Go away_   
_Go away_   
_Go away_

It was all you could think. It ran through your head like a chant, maybe if you said it enough times some greater good would have mercy on you and he’d leave you alone. But he didn’t leave because life doesn’t work like that. You knew what he wanted to say, it made you nervous. It made you nervous because you knew that Patrick Hockstetter was not a nice guy. And you knew that he could ruin you.

He grabbed your arm, forcing you to face him. His grip was so tight, you could feel his fingers digging into your soft skin. His eyes searched your face, the look in his eye was dangerous.  
“I want to talk”, his voice sounded overwhelmingly sweet. Sweet was something that Patrick was not.

“About what?”, your voice strained. You couldn’t concentrate very well on the conversation.  
He let go of you. A dull ache lingered onto where his fingers had held your arm. It was going to bruise.  
He let out a fit of giggles. You were so aware of the fact that you’ve heard him giggle like that before. Your cheeks dusted pink. You mentally kicked yourself for blushing so much, but you couldn’t help it.

“You’re fucking sick [Y/N], I watched you watch me. So don’t lie to me. And don’t act so fucking innocent, it doesn’t suit you”. With the last words leaving his lips, his humorous smile left his face. He reached up and gently stroked your cheek, like he was admiring you.  
You were frozen. What the fuck were you thinking? You couldn’t lie, he obviously saw you. You stared into his eyes and he stared into yours, you couldn’t lie.

He leaned down. His lips tickled your ear with every word that escaped them.  
“You liked it huh?”.  
You pulled back. Shock and disgust was written all over your face. He said things without thinking.

“You’re disgusting!”, you spit out. Shoving him away from you. His laugh was so loud he had people turning heads, it was humiliating.

Everything you said and did only fueled him on. It was starting to piss you off. But you didn’t dare do anything, you were ashamed to admit, but he scared you. A lot.  
“Just leave me alone, Patrick!”, disgust was evident in your voice. You stormed away from the scene. You felt dirty. Just as you felt that day in the ally way. He was right, you were sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I took so long to update. I was going to upload a chapter sooner but I realized I didn’t like it, so I wrote a new one. I’m also working on making chapters longer.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who left kudos, read, and commented ! You guys really made me happy :)
> 
> Please comment some feedback and if you want leave some kudos !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little rant at the end.

The lines during lunch were ridiculously long. Most days it took half of the lunch hour to get food and the other half to get a decent seat.

You walked down the crowded area trying to find a nice spot where hopefully Patrick wouldn’t notice you. The past week and a half had been awful with him following you around. His little games started to become a little more touchy than you would prefer.

In the crowd you spotted a familiar face. It was some girl you had chemistry class with. You couldn’t really remember her name but it didn’t really matter, you just needed someone to sit with. As you got closer to her you plastered a sweet smile onto your face and waved. Her face lit up at seeing you and you felt a bit guilty for not remembering her name. She was sitting alone and was probably relieved to have someone sit with her.  
“Hey!” You said cheerfully.  
“Hey [Y/N],” what’s her name greeted. She remembered your name.  
You two talked for a little. Mostly about chemistry class.

Her name was Abby you learned. She randomly said it while talking about something and you were relieved you wouldn’t have to go through the embarrassment of asking for her name.  
Abby was halfway through talking about her plans for the weekend when she stopped mid sentence.  
“What’s wrong?” You asked when the silence went on for too long. She was staring at something behind you. You didn’t even have to guess.

“Hey princess,” Patrick sang, sitting himself down right next to you. He sat facing you, his long legs on either side of the bench. He placed his left hand on your lower back and his right hand on your upper thigh.  
Immediately you felt your whole body heat up. Patrick had never approached you during school. It made you nervous just thinking what he had planned.  
“I was thinking about you all day ya know,” he buried his head into your hair and took an obnoxiously loud sniff. “God you smell so good,” he exhaled.

It was weird how he could be so sweet and creepy at the same time. His touch was familiar by now, but not at all welcomed. His ringed fingers rubbed against the bare skin your skirt didn’t cover. The contrast of the cold rings against your flushed skin felt good. You didn’t notice when his hand went up your skirt until you felt him pull at your panties. You grabbed onto his hand, stopping him from going further. But to also keep your balance because his actions were making you a bit unstable.  
It wasn’t until you heard giggles and laughs coming behind you that you realized your position. You were leaned into his chest, holding onto his arm so tightly.  
You pushed Patrick off of you and whipped your head around. You saw the rest of the Bower’s gang laughing and yelling out to you and Patrick. It caught the attention of most of the cafeteria. The heat in your cheeks was a mix of anger and embarrassment.  
That’s when you remembered about Abby. When you turned back around she was gone.

 _There goes my only friend_ , you thought bitterly.

You felt Patrick lean into you again. This time you only felt disgust.  
“Get off of me!” You shoved him away and quickly got up. You ran out of the cafeteria as quick as you could. You tried to ignore the fact that everyone stared as you left.

 

Your last class of the day was so far from your third class. You were always in a rush to not be late. You walked down the hall as quickly as possible, but everyone was taking their sweet time. And it was impossible to try and pass them because the halls were packed with kids.

As you rounded a corner you felt someone behind you grab onto your waist. You didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. His fingers went under your shirt and dug into your bare skin. He jerked you lightly this way and that way.   
He was leading you somewhere you weren’t sure of. You weren’t really paying attention. Instead your heart was racing and you felt tingles on your waist where is fingers were placed.

You prayed a silent prayer.  
“Patrick,” you breathed out. He didn’t seem to hear you. The halls were crowded and loud. Of course he couldn’t hear you.

You felt him move to your side, his fingers still gripping your hips. He pushed open the doors to the girls bathroom and he quickly locked it. He didn’t even check if anyone was in there.

The girls bathroom was never a pleasant place to be. If you could you would avoid it entirely. There was a certain atmosphere it had that made you uncomfortable. It was filthy and Greta was always in there too. She was someone to avoid.

Patrick walked out from behind you, one of his hands traced from your side to the front of your stomach. Then he was there standing in front of you. His thumbs rubbed patterns into your bare skin. You felt tense.

“What the hell Patrick!” You huffed out angrily. You struggled to get away but he only held on tighter.  
“I just want some alone time,” you couldn’t read the tone of his voice. He leaned his head down so his forehead was touching yours. “Now, thanks to me we have some.”  
You hesitated. You weren’t sure what to do next. Soon he was pushing himself away from you. His fingers slipped away from your skin.

He leaned against a stall. His green eyes were staring holes into you and soon you had to look away. Even then you still felt his gaze on you.  
It seemed like he wasn’t going to say anything until you spoke first. The silence was suffocating. Part of you wanted to turn around and run from the bathroom to the safety of your history class. The other, more logical part, knew that he wouldn’t let you leave.  
Your eyes wandered around the bathroom. You had to look anywhere but at him. The word, _whore_ , was written in big black words on the wall behind him. It reminded you of Sabrina, the girl Patrick was fucking the first time you “met” him.

Finally you broke the silence.  
“I don’t get it Patrick, what exactly are you waiting for?” Your eyes glanced up to meet his. They had that mischievous look in them.  
He smiled and wet his lips.  
He pushed himself off of the stall and approached you with slow steps. He moved like a cat on a hunt. You knew that you would be trapped behind him and the wall soon enough. So you stepped back until you felt the handle of the door pressing into your back. The pain of it took your mind off of the situation for a blissful moment.  
He roughly grabbed your face and made you meet his eyes. He pushed you further against the door.  
“I was waiting for you,” he whispered against your lips. His breath smelled of cigarettes.

His chapped lips were so close to yours but he didn’t close the gap. Instead he stared down at you, smiling. You stared into his eyes but you couldn’t hold his intense gaze. Your eyes trailed down his pale face. He was so close that you could see freckles that you hadn’t noticed before. His lips were a nice red color, probably from biting them so much. Even his evil eyes held a certain charm to them. Patrick was kind of handsome.

Patrick stood like a statue, unmoving and strong. He seemed so eager to touch you earlier and now he had all the self control in the world. You felt like a rubber band being pulled to its limit, you could snap at any moment.

“God Patrick are you gonna make me beg,” you didn’t even bother hiding the want in your voice.  
He let out a small chuckle.  
“No baby, I’m gonna make you scream,” you didn’t even have time to react before he covered your lips with his. You could taste the cigarettes you always saw him smoking. His kisses were sloppy and you weren’t so sure that this was the way it was supposed to be. In the heat of the moment you gave his bottom lip a hard bite, he only hummed in appreciation. His hands tangled themselves in your hair and pulled. It broke off the short kiss with a loud wet sound. He started licking and kissing down your jaw to your neck, leaving a thick trail of saliva. You held onto his skinny arms and let out several choked moans when he started biting where your neck and shoulder met.  
His hands rubbed and touched every part of your body. You let him put his hands up your shirt. And you let him lay his hand on your breast while his other hand gripped your ass. He ground himself into you and you could feel the tent in his jeans. You whispered his name over and over again trying to get him closer between your legs, where you needed him most.  
When his lips met with yours again in a hungrier kiss than before there was a loud knock on the door you were pressed up against.  
Fear took over your body. It made you realize the terrible situation you let yourself get into.  
“Patrick stop,” you whispered turning your face away from his wet kisses. But he didn’t stop. He just moved onto your neck. The knocking wouldn’t stop and you heard a few muffled words.  
“Go to another fucking bathroom!” Patrick yelled, his words dripped with annoyance.  
That made the knocking stop but it only made your fear grow. With all the force you could muster you pushed Patrick off of you. Quickly you unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. The air was much cooler and breathable out there. Patrick came out from behind you. You noticed he didn’t even try to hide his bulging package.  
Before you could run off he grabbed your hand.  
“Later,” was all he said.  
You nodded your head. He let go and made his way to the front of the school. This time it was you watching him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here’s my little rant !  
> A few weeks ago I was on tumblr. I saw a very helpful post on Patrick. I liked this post because it gave constructive criticism on most fanfics. The writer nicely wrote how Patrick really is in the book. Like I realize that how I write Patrick is OOC and as I go on I will try and write him better. But what bothered me was the person that reblogged added something. It was along the lines of “Please recognize Patrick for who he is, not the cringey fanon version. He doesn’t like you. He’s not going to be Prince Charming. Fuck out of here with that shit.“ I totally get it if you don’t like the fanfic version of Patrick but it is fanfic ! As fans we do have the liberty to write characters as we want them to be(Obviously if we’re not claiming them as our own OC’s)! So what this person said really did offend me because I am currently writing Patrick fanfic ! And I just wanted to take this as an opportunity to remind people to not take fanfic as something professional and 100% accurate. I’m sure most fanfic writers write for fun and experience. It’s very okay to give constructive criticism but don’t hate.
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter ! This is my first fic and it’s also my first time writing a semi smut scene. So I would love it if you guys would tell me what to improve on ! So just let me know why you liked this chapter or why you didn’t. I appreciate all of you ! Thank you !

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. But I hope you all liked this. Please give me feedback on why or why not you liked this. I’m always trying to improve.


End file.
